


Scheming

by SonofMnemosyne



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonofMnemosyne/pseuds/SonofMnemosyne
Summary: Percy and Piper scheme to bring everyone together.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

@seaweedbrain  has invited  @BadBoySupreme ,  @SparkyGrace ,  @WiseGirl21 ,  @beauty_queen_mclean ,  @TheGhostKing666 ,  @Ogygia_Girl ,  @Master_of_Bows ,  @DoctorSolace ,  @PlutoGirl321 ,  @PineConeFace ,  @QueenRaRa  and  @TheOracleDare  to a groupchat.

@seaweedbrain: Hey everyone! 

@WiseGirl21: Percy, who are these people? I don't want to be in a huge groupchat with you, Percy. I don't like you. I only know you because we have to do a chemistry project together for Ms. Aphrodite. 

@beauty_queen_mclean: Hey @WiseGir21! I'm Piper. Ms. Aphrodite is my mom. Don't worry, I hate her and won't tell her anything you guys say. I'm in this groupchat because I am Percy's best gal pal and his girlfriend and I am sitting on his bed with him right now. This was our plan. So, whose next? 

@WiseGirl21: Piper, my name is actually Annabeth. Also, now you are on my hate list. 

@seaweedbrain: Annabeth, that was rude. Okay, I'll save everyone time. @WiseGirl21 is Annabeth Chase, my chemistry partner, @SparkyGrace and @PineConeFace are my cousins Jason and Thalia Grace, @TheGhostKing666 and @PlutoGirl321 are my other cousins Nico di Angelo and Hazel Levesque, @BadBoySupreme is Piper's other bestie Leo Valdez, never met him, still think he's fake, @Master_of_Bows is Frank Zhang, who's my gym partner, @Ogygia_Girl is the new girl at school, Calypso Nightshade, who I met over the summer on a program my mom wanted my to do, @DoctorSolace is Will Solace, who's in Piper's health class, @TheOracleDare is Rachel Dare, my artistic friend who goes to a private all-girls school, @QueenRaRa is Reyna Arellano who is student government with me. Oh, I'm Percy Jackson and Piper is a McLean. 

@SparkyGrace: Okay, now that we know who everyone is, against our will, I might add, why are we here, Percy? 

@seaweedbrain: You guys are here because me and Piper want all of us to be friends. Let's meet at my lunch table. If you say no, remember me and Piper have dirt on you. It's your decision of you want the whole school to know. Reply now. 

@WiseGirl21: Piper and I, Percy. I'll be there, sadly. 

@TheOracleDare: Can't, Percy. I go to a private school, remember. I'll meet up with you guys sometime after school. 

@PineConeFace: I can't go either, seaweed brain. I also go to a private school. Next time think your plans out more nicely. 

@seaweedbrain: I gotta go so I'm gonna assume the rest of you are going. 

@seaweedbrain  has left the groupchat.

@beauty_queen_mclean: Ugh! Percy needs my help with something. BE THERE OR ELSE! Bye! 

@beauty_queen_mclean  has left the groupchat.

@TheGhostKing666: who's actually going to this shit? 

@BadBoySupreme: I'm conflicted. Piper once told me that she never wants me to meet Percy for some odd reason, but I know she has tons of embarrassing stories to tell if I don't go. See you there! 

@BadBoySupreme  has left the groupchat.

@SparkyGrace: I'm going. It's going to be interesting seeing my cousin's friends. 

@TheGhostKing666: I'm still not going. 

@DoctorSolace: I'm going. Piper scares me. Gtg, ttyl. 

@DoctorSolace  has left the groupchat.

@TheGhostKing666: Actually, I want to go now. 

@PineConeFace: Isn't it convenient that you want to go only after you know that Will is going. 

@TheGhostKing  has left the groupchat.

@PlutoGirl321: Thalia! I'll go talk to Nico. 

@PlutoGirl321  has left the groupchat.

@Master_of_Bows: Reyna and I will be there. Bye. 

@Master_of_Bows  has left the groupchat. 

@QueenRaRa: Really Frank, why did you answer for me. Uh, I have to go...

@QueenRaRa  has left the groupchat.

@Ogygia_Girl: I'll go. I have no friends anyway.

@Ogygia_Girl  has left the groupchat. 

@WiseGirl21: Jason, I need to talk to you about something. You're the person closest to Percy who is still in this groupchat, since you grew up with him and Thalia is older. 

@TheOracleDare: Hey I'm close to Percy too.

@WiseGirl21: I would rather talk to Jason. No offense, Dare. Bye.

@WiseGirl21  has left the groupchat.

@SparkyGrace  has left the groupchat.

@PineTreeFace: Why do I have a feeling this won't go well for us, Rachel?


	2. The aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conversations after the groupchat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Piper: What Percy? Why did we leave the groupchat?

Percy: Because this is the first part of meddling, duh. Let them have a conversation together. They will say more stuff if we aren't there.

Piper: But how will we know what they said? Did you think about that, kelp face?

Percy: Uh, no. Oops.

Piper: Good thing we can just rejoin the groupchat. Gods, if somehow your idiotic ass messes this up for us, Percy...

...

@PlutoGirl321  has invited  @TheGhostKing666  to a groupchat.

@TheGhostKing666  has left the groupchat.

@PlutoGirl321  has invited  @TheGhostKing666  to a groupchat.

@PlutoGirl321: Please don't be difficult, Nico.

@TheGhostKing666: What do you want, Hazel? I don't wanna chat right now.

@PlutoGirl321: I wanted to make sure you're okay after Thalia made fun of you in the groupchat. Also, is there any truth in Thalia's statement?

@TheGhostKing666: I'm fine, Hazel. Thalia can't upset me. Also, I only agreed because I know Percy would say some embarrassing stories about me.

@TheGhostKing666: Thalia, fuck you. I tell you something in secret and you begin hinting to everyone about it. I didn't tell anyone that you're a lesbian. I can't believe you. I'm gonna hit you, HARD. When you least expect it.

@PlutoGirl321: THALIA'S A LESBIAN!

@PlutoGirl321: But I thought she loved Luke?

@TheGhostKing666: Hazel!!!

@TheGhostKing666: Ah, fuck.

@PlutoGirl321: Nico...

@TheGhostKing666: Forget I said anything, Hazel. And please don't mention anything to Thalia. She'll kill me.

@TheGhostKing666: On second thought, if she kills me then I won't have to deal with anything with Will.

@PlutoGirl321: Don't talk like that, Nico.

@PlutoGirl321: I don't care if Thalia is a lesbian.

@PlutoGirl321: I was just surprised.

@PlutoGirl321: That's all.

@PlutoGirl321: And what does any of this have to do with Will Solace?

@TheGhostKing666: Uh... nothing.

@PlutoGirl321: Wait...

@PlutoGirl321: When Thalia said that she was a lesbian, did you tell her that you liked Will?

@PlutoGirl321: There's nothing to be ashamed of Nico.

@PlutoGirl321: Bianca wouldn't have cared. 

@TheGhostKing666 has left the groupchat.

@PlutoGirl321: Oh no... I'm sorry Nico

...

@Master_of_Bows:  has invited  @QueenRaRa  to a groupchat. 

@Master_of_Bows: Oh no. Oh no. Oh no.

@QueenRaRa: Yeah, Frank.

@QueenRaRa: Why are you freaking out?

@QueenRaRa: Why don't you talk to Percy or Hazel? Or even Jason? I'm not good at emotions. 

@Master_of_Bows: Because I don't trust Percy with this and I definitely can't tell Hazel.

@Master_of_Bows: Plus I only know Jason since you're dating him.

@Master_of_Bows: I barely know the guy.

@QueenRaRa: Fine, you can talk to me about your problems.

@Master_of_Bows: Okay.

@Master_of_Bows: I told Percy that I have a crush on Hazel and I'm afraid he's gonna tell her.

@QueenRaRa: I knew it!

@QueenRaRa: Why would Percy tell Hazel of you're going to the meeting?

@QueenRaRa: I see no problem, Frank.

@QueenRaRa: Thanks for wasting my time.

@Master_of_Bows: I didn't think Percy would tell Hazel until...

@QueenRaRa: Until what?

@Master_of_Bows: Until I found out Hazel and him are cousins!

@QueenRaRa: I don't think Percy would tell.

@QueenRaRa: Plus Hazel totally is in love with you.

@Master_of_Bows: Did she tell you so?

@QueenRaRa: No, but... I got to go Frank. See you tomorrow.

@Master_of_Bows: Reyna wait...

@QueenRaRa  has left the groupchat.

@Master_of_Bows: Bye, Reyna.

@Master_of_Bows  has left the groupchat.

...

@WiseGirl21  has invited  @SparkyGrace  to a groupchat.

@SparkyGrace: What do you need to know about Percy, Annabeth?

@WiseGirl21: Actually... I wanted to ask you on a date.

@SparkyGrace: Oh... Sure Annabeth.

@SparkyGrace: Wanna go to the movies tonight at six?

@WiseGirl21: I would love to. See you tonight.

...

@PineConeFace: Why do I have a feeling this won't go well for us, Rachel?

@TheOracleDare: I bet Percy is going to tell everyone our secrets because we aren't going.

@PineConeFace: Even though we can't go.

@TheOracleDare: Like that's going to stop Percy.

@TheOracleDare: Btw, what's your secret?

@PineConeFace: Percy's probably only going to say that I'm afraid of heights. That's the only dirt he has on me.

@TheOracleDare: He's most likely going to tell everyone that I'm dating Octavian.

@PineConeFace: Ha! That is hilarious. I can't...

@TheOracleDare: Hey I didn't want to date Octavian. My parents made me because they felt sorry for him. I don't want to be with anyone if I can't have Percy.

@PineConeFace: You like Percy? I gotta go Rachel, bye.

@PineConeFace  has left the groupchat.

@seaweedbrain  has entered the groupchat.

@TheOracleDare  has left the groupchat.

@beauty_queen_mclean  has entered the groupchat.

@seaweedbrain: Thanks for the info Thalia and Rachel. Now I know what to tell everyone.

@beauty_queen_mclean: Don't forget that Nico might like Will.

@beauty_queen_mclean: Now delete the groupchat before anyone reenters.

@seaweedbrain  has deleted the groupchat.


	3. Drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

@TheGhostKing666  has invited  @BadBoySupreme  to a groupchat

@TheGhostKing666: Leo.....

@BadBoySupreme: Is everything okay, Nico?

@TheGhostKing666: Hazel said the "B" name. 

@TheGhostKing666: Can I come spend the night?

@BadBoySupreme: Sure! 

@BadBoySupreme: Why would Hazel say that?

@TheGhostKing666: It isn't her fault.

@TheGhostKing666: She was just trying to cheer me up about something.

@TheGhostKing666: But it still made me upset.

@TheGhostKing666: And Hazel just doesn't understand...

@BadBoySupreme: I know how your feeling...

@BadBoySupreme: I hate when people bring up my mom.

@BadBoySupreme: It's also extremely annoying when people say they're sorry for you. 

@BadBoySupreme: Like you said, people just don't understand...

@TheGhostKing666: Yeah.

@TheGhostKing666: See ya tonight Leo.

@TheGhostKing666 has left the groupchat.

...

@PlutoGirl321  has invited  @QueenRaRa  to a groupchat.

@PlutoGirl321: Reyna...

@PlutoGirl321: I just made a huge mistake.

@QueenRaRa: What?!?!

@QueenRaRa: What did you do?

@PlutoGirl321: You know Nico's other sister?

@PlutoGirl321: Bianca?

@QueenRaRa: Yeah. 

@QueenRaRa: The girl that died at Jason's sister Thalia's private school, right?

@PlutoGirl321: That's her.

@QueenRaRa: So what about her?

@PlutoGirl321: I mentioned her to Nico without thinking while talking about something sensitive to him.

@QueenRaRa: Does it have to do with what Thalia said in the groupchat?

@PlutoGirl321: That isn't for me to say.

@PlutoGirl321: Anyways, Nico got really upset and won't talk to me now.

@QueenRaRa: Is he at your house?

@PlutoGirl321: No, dad said he went to his friend Leo's house.

@QueenRaRa: Maybe it's best if you gave him some space?

@PlutoGirl321: You're probably right. See you tomorrow, Reyna.

@QueenRaRa: Bye. Hope you here from Nico.

@QueenRaRa has left the groupchat.

...

@WiseGirl21 has invited  @SparkyGrace  to a groupchat. 

@WiseGirl21: Can't wait to see you tonight, Jason. We'll have lots of fun!

@SparkyGrace: I'll pick you up for dinner and a movie in an hour, Annababe.

@WiseGirl21: Never say that horrific nickname again and we'll be fine.

@SparkyGrace: K, see you later.

@WiseGirl21: Bye my Superman! 

@SparkyGrace: Was that revenge?

@WiseGirl21: Let's just say if this relationship goes sour you'll know what my real vengeance feels like.

@WiseGirl21  has left the groupchat. 

@SparkyGrace  has left the groupchat. 

...

@TheOracleDare  has invited  @DoctorSolace  to a groupchat. 

@TheOracleDare: OMG!

@DoctorSolace: Hey Rach. What did my dear brother Octavian do this time?

@DoctorSolace: Why do you even stay with my brother?

@TheOracleDare: That's none of your concern.

@TheOracleDare: And this has nothing to do with that teddy bear killer, but it has everything to do with you.

@DoctorSolace: What about me?

@TheOracleDare: I know someone has a crush on you...

@DoctorSolace: Who? 

@DoctorSolace: And how do you know?

@TheOracleDare: I think I'll keep those secrets to myself.

@TheOracleDare: Besides, I think they'll show themselves real soon...

@DoctorSolace: Just tell me, Dare.

@TheOracleDare: I'll tell you this: have fun at Percy's meeting! I bet there are lots of surprises in store.

@TheOracleDare  has left the groupchat. 

...

@BadBoySupreme  has invited  @beauty_queen_mclean to a groupchat. 

@BadBoySupreme: I'm freaking out, Pipes! 

@beauty_queen_mclean: What is it this time, Repairboy?

@BadBoySupreme: THE Nico di Angelo wants to have a sleepover with me.

@beauty_queen_mclean: That's great news, why are you freaking out? Now you can tell him about your big gay crush on him.

@BadBoySupreme: WhAt!!!!!!

@BadBoySupreme: I could never do that!

@BadBoySupreme: Besides, Nico told me he loves someone else.

@BadBoySupreme: How could I stay in the way of true love?!?!?!?

@beauty_queen_mclean: Maybe if you just tell the boy he'll decide he wants to be with you. That's what I did with Percy when I knew he had a crush on Rachel.

@beauty_queen_mclean: And he's been with me ever since...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing

@seaweedbrain  has invited  @WiseGirl21  to a groupchat.

@seaweedbrain: Wanna work on our chemistry project for Mrs. Aphrodite tonight?

@WiseGirl21: I would but...

@seaweedbrain: But what?

@WiseGirl21: I can't believe I am telling you this...

@WiseGirl21: Anybody else would be better...

@WiseGirl21: I have a date tonight.

@seaweedbrain: You go girl! Tell me the deats.

@WiseGirl21: You don't need to know anything Percy. 

@seaweedbrain: At least tell me who gets the pleasure of going on a date with you 

@WiseGirl21: This is none of your business. I have to get ready for my date, bye.

@WiseGirl21 has left the groupchat. 

...

@QueenRaRa has invited  @SparkyGrace  to a groupchat. 

@QueenRaRa: Hey Jason! Just wanted to know if you want to hang out tonight at my house. My sister isn't home so we'll have it to ourselves...

@SparkyGrace: I wish I could Rey, but I have to do all my homework. You know my dad will get pissed if I don't. We'll have to reschedule.

@QueenRaRa: Oh, ok then. I just really miss you Jayce. Good night, see you tomorrow.

@SparkyGrace  has left the groupchat. 

...

@BadBoySupreme  has invited  @beauty_queen_mclean  to a groupchat. 

@BadBoySupreme: Hey Pipes! Come over and hang with me and Nico.

@beauty_queen_mclean: Idk, does Nico care?


End file.
